


[M4F] Do not think

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freeuse, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: The listener has been sent to a hypnotist by their boss, who says they're worried the listener's headed for a burnout. They're just too stressed out and can't seem to drop work when home. The listener doesn't really believe in hypnotism but is willing to give it a shot since they're not paying for it.In reality they're going to receive a very different treatment: They will be turned into a complete slut willing to do anything with anyone at work yet have no memories of it at home.
Kudos: 31





	[M4F] Do not think

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F]Do not think [hypnosis][mind control][RAPE][free use][long buildup]
> 
> Optionally, use background music. I think it helps wih keeping the tempo slow but I know some people don't like it. It's up to you. The doctors name is just a private joke, feel free to change it.

Come in!

Welcome! Please, have a seat. I am doctor Tolvansson. Tolvansson. It's Swedish. Don't worry about mispronouncing it or anything, I'm very used to it. Just call me doctor if you prefer.

Now, I was contacted by your employer about helping you but I'd like to hear you tell me what's troubling you. And please, take your time. It can be uncomfortable to open up but I only want to help.

...

I see. Work-related stress is a very common problem. Has it impacted your private life?

...

And your sleep?

...

How about the weekend, do you get any sleep then?

...

Okay. Now I have a question that your employer did not mention, okay? It is not a criticism but it is a very common event when one is under as much stress, especially work-related stress, as you are. Do you feel the negative impact of the stress on your personal life is causing problems in the workplace? Are you, for instance, often tired at work?

...

I thought so. As I said this is quite common. It is called a negative feedback loop. The stress of your work worsens your private life and sleeping patterns, which in turn negatively affects your work performance, thus increasing your stress levels. It is quite nasty and can be very hard to break out of. In very serious cases it can lead to something called "occupational burnout" which can have very long-lasting effects. Recent studies suggest it may be a form of depression.

I'm not telling you this to scare you but you need to understand that this cycle needs to be broken or it may cause you a great deal of hardship in every part of your life, maybe for years to come. This was the primary concern of your employer when they contacted me.

You see there is no generally accepted treatment nor prevention of occupational burnout. The most common symptoms react differently to treatments in such a way that lessening one symptom may actually worsen another. Preventional techniques currently make up large-scale lifestyle changes but without proven efficacy.

I have a different method. I am a licensed psychotherapist and hypnotherapist and I have had great success in using hypnotherapy to help my patients seperate their worklife from their private life.

...

Hypnosis, yes. I can understand your scepticism, stage magicians have given it a bad name. Hypnotherapy has been used as treatment for everything from addiction, to phobias, and to pain management. And, according to my work, separating two parts of ones life from each other. It can not, of course, make you think you're a chicken.

...

No, exactly. It doesn't actually change you or your mind in any way, it just helps you think differently of things, or helps lessen your emotional response. Specifically my technique helps your mind seperate your work life from your personal life. If it works - and I have never failed - in your personal life your work life will be a bit hazy. The moment you leave work all the stress will just melt away until the next day. Your personal life will be entirely yours again.

Does that sound like something you'd want?

Good. As hypnosis can't change your mind against your will, it's important that you *want* this, that you *want* it to work. So while I get everything ready I need you to think positive thoughts about the effects of the treatment. 

Think of how much better you'll feel with a good nights sleep every day. Of enjoying your hobbies without distractions. Of just being able to sit down and relax. Can you do that? 

Excellent. Then please, move over to the daybed, remove your shoes, and lay down on your back.

...

Is the pillow comfortable? We have others if you'd prefer. 

No?

Good. Keep thinking positive thoughts.

...

Do not think .. of the music. It does not matter. I seek only to remove distractions. Do not listen to it, just let it happen. Now, I need you to put on this blindfold. It will remove the distraction of sight and help you relax. 

Good.

Keep thinking positive thoughts. Let the bright future I can help bring you warm you.

...

Do you want this to work? Good. Do you feel positive? Good. 

Then hold on to to that feeling and stop thinking. Focus only on my voice. Feel only your hope and what I tell you. Do not think. Just follow my instructions as I guide you into a state of relaxation.

Breathe deeply. Use your stomach. 

In... and out. 

In... and out. Good. Keep it up.

Now, feel your feet. Be aware of the tension in them. Their tired muscles. Do not think.

Scrunch of your toes as hard as you can. Good. Hold it.

Do not think. Feel the warmth of the future.

Relax your toes. Feel the tension leave your feet. Feel their muscles relax. Do not think. Picture your toes as the spring of a gentle river, a river that will wash all your stress away. Already it has washed your feet.

Feel the tension in your legs. The tautness of your calves. The strain on your thighs. Do not think.

Flex your legs. Good. Hold it.

Do not think. Feel the warmth of the future.

And release. Feel the river of relaxation pour in, through your ankles, and fill your calfs. It washes away your tension. It flows through your knees and into your thighs. It is stronger now. The more you allow it to help you, the more it will. Let it. Do not think.

Feel the warmth of the future. Feel the gentle caress of the river. They belong together. Let me guide you to that place of a gentle river on a warm day. Do not think.

Feel the tension in your buttocks. How tired they are.

Clench... and hold. Good.

Do not think. Feel the warmth of the future.

And relax. Feel the river warm you as it washes away your strain. Feel your buttocks and legs sink into the mattress, weighed down by the river. Do not think.

Feel the tension in your chest and shoulders. How tired they are.

Flex them. Good. Hold it.

Do not think. Feel the warmth of the future.

And relax. Feel the river pour into your torso, washing away your tensions. It warms and massages your muscles, letting them relax fully. Do not think.

Feel the tension in your arms. How tired they are.

Ball your hands into fists and flex your arms. Good. Hold it.

Do not think. Feel the warmth of the future.

And relax. Feel the river, so strong now, rush down your arms, washing away your tension. Let it weigh your arms down, down into the mattress. Do not think.

Feel how the river has washed away your tension and your stress from your body. The warmth of the future can be yours if you just open your mind to it. Let the river wash away your worries and your thoughts and all but this moment and my voice. Your mind is below the surface, safe but gone.

Let my words float gently on the river. The river washes away everything else. You are my words. Do not think of them. Accept them. Know them. Obey them.

You love your job. You do as you are told without question. Any task given to you, you will do happily and as best you can. 

You like everyone. Whatever they do, whatever they say, you will always like them. You want to help them.

You let anyone use your body however they want.

Open your mouth.

Suck my cock while I fuck your face.

You want to make others happy. 

Making others happy makes you happy.

You want to obey. 

Obeying makes you happy.

You want to be used.

Being used makes you happy.

You want nothing else.

Nothing else makes you happy.

No matter how roughly you're used, it makes you happy.

No matter what you're made to do, it makes you happy.

Nothing embarasses you.

Nothing is below you.

You are a thing to be used.

Your purpose is to serve.

You are always ready to be used.

You have no gag reflex.

You cannot cum without permission.

You love cum.

You are always grateful for being used.

Clean yourself up.

[...]

When the river recedes from your mind my words will sink to the back of your mind. Only this will remain with you: When you step into work, the river will return. My words will again float to the top. When you leave work the river will again recede.

Five. The river no longer flows, it is still.

Four. The river has begun to slowly flow back toward your feet.

Three. You can feel the river ebb from your mind, beginning to wake you.

Two. The river has all but receded.

One. You are waking.

[...]

How do you feel?

Good. Can you remember anything I told you?

That's right, the river will return when you go into work.

Yes, work will feel just like lying down here. And leaving will feel just like you feel now.

That's great. I'm so glad you feel good about it. Remember, it will only work as long as you want it to work.

Now, if you feel like it isn't working, tell your boss and we'll try to fix it, okay?

Good. Well, if everything works out, we won't be seeing each other again.

You're very welcome.

Goodbye.


End file.
